


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by TickledGiraffe



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickledGiraffe/pseuds/TickledGiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet that has been floating around my computer since Chicago's first snowfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Danny Lawrence wouldn’t call herself smooth. Carmilla Karnstein would disagree. As the pair of them cuddled on the junior’s bed, neither noticed the heavy snowfall outside. When their movie finally came to a close and Carmilla stood up preparing to leave both cast their gaze out the window.   
Carmilla’s goofy smile fell as she looked out, groaning at the prospect of going out in the storm. Sighing at her tight fitting corset and leather pants, she looked to Danny with a pout. The taller girl was already looking at her, jumping off the bed to wrap her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “Sleepover?”  
Carmilla rolled her eyes and backed out of the amazon’s grip. “I really can’t stay.”  
Danny’s smile became bigger and goofier than Carmilla had seen in awhile. The same smile she got when Carmilla had gone to the World War I memorial museum with her and when the pair had gotten Carmilla a soft pretzel for the first time.   
The ginger pulled Carmilla back into a dancing position and spun her away from the door, responding in a musical fashion, singing out, “But baby it’s cold outside.”  
The vampire grumpily completed the spin, dancing past Danny. “Of course it is, gingersnap. You’d have to be blind not to see that snow. I have to go back to my dorm.”  
The ginger simply continued her dancing, dragging Carmilla back. “But baby, it’s cold outside.”  
“Look, Jolly Red, I love spending time with you, but-” She was cut off by Danny’s melodic voice again.   
“Been hoping you’d drop by.” Carmilla brought her hands to Danny’s cheeks, raising her eyebrows.   
“You knew I was coming. Do you have a fever or something” Her eyebrows knit in concern, but Danny took the appendages, dropping a kiss to each palm.   
“I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice.” The vampire snatched the aforementioned extremities back, making her way to the door.   
“My mother can’t hear about us sleeping over. We talked about this.” The ginger was undeterred, running in front of the brunette and sliding on her fuzzy socks on the hardwood floor.   
“Beautiful what’s your hurry? Listen to the fireplace roar.” Carmilla rolled her eyes, backing up again, Danny pursuing.   
“You don’t have a fireplace, darling.” The ginger took her vampire’s hand again, twisting her in a circle as she sang.   
“Beautiful, please don’t hurry.” Finally giving into the redhead, Carmilla sat on the bed.   
“Maybe just one episode more.” The response was instantaneous, Danny snatching a water bottle and a pouch of blood from her mini fridge.   
“Put some records on while I pour.” The vampire sat back further, dragging the laptop onto her legs.  
“You don’t have any records, babe.” Danny joined her on the bed, skipping to the next verse of her favorite Christmas tune.   
“Mind if I move in closer? What’s the sense in hurting my pride?” Carmilla leaned forward, sealing their lips, then caught sight of the time. With a gasp, she slid the computer onto the bed, searching for her combat boots.   
“Lend me a coat, gingersnap?” As she spoke her next words, Danny frowned, pulling her closer. “It’s cold outside.”  
Rolling her eyes again, Carmilla moved with her girlfriend. “That’s why I need the coat. The summer sisters will talk tomorrow.”  
Danny shook her head, moving her hips closer to Carmilla’s. “Think of my life long sorrow.”   
The vampire quirked a skeptical eyebrow. “Really, what are you talking about, dork? Aren’t you tired?”  
“If you caught pneumonia and died?” Carmilla’s hands were on her tall girlfriend’s forehead, trying to feel for a fever.   
“Vampire, love. Can’t get pneumonia.” The tall redhead grabbed Carmilla’s hands again, using them to drag her girlfriend closer. Her sing-song tone was gone, and she settled for spinning to two around the room to her soft humming.   
Carmilla had always been a sap for dancing (especially when Danny led) and finally caved, leaning into her girlfriend’s embrace, mumbling against her collarbone.   
“It is cold outside.”  
___________________________________

As December rolled around and Christmas tunes came on the radio again, Carmilla groaned and complained, but one song caught her attention as Laura blasted the music in their dorm. Recognizing the tune from almost a month before, the vampire couldn’t help but chuckle.


End file.
